1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball-receiving member that is attachable to an object, such as a golf bag, tennis racket bags, etc, to thereby receive golf balls, tennis balls, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modem people play golf, tennis, table tennis, squash, baseball, etc. at leisure. However, these people have a common problem in carrying the balls. A player often puts two or three balls in the pockets of the sport pants, which results in an aesthetically unpleasing effect and adversely affects mobility of the player.
It is therefore a long and unfulfilled need for a ball-receiving member for solving the above-mentioned problem.